Problem: Kevin rowed his boat for $8$ miles on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Kevin row his boat altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Kevin went rowing. The product is $8\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $8\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 72\text{ miles}$ Kevin rowed a total of $72$ miles.